


Please don't take my sunshine away

by orphan_account



Series: Autor's Advent 2k14 [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Depression, M/M, Seasonal Affective Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francois contacts Niki about how he's been feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't take my sunshine away

Francois sighed heavily. He was in a funk that he just couldn’t seem to shake. Worst of all he was pretty sure that Jackie had taken notice, and was probably pitying him. He didn’t know why he was so miserable lately, he was snapping at people, he had even snapped at Ronnie when they talked on the phone the other day. He had apologized, and the Swede had told him it was fine, that everyone had bad days. He found himself either sleeping all day, or not being able to sleep. His appetite was the same too, either he wanted to eat the kitchen, or food repulsed him. Worst of all he didn’t want to do anything. The grey, damp, cold moors just made him want to cry, and made him think of the sun kissed country of France. He knew he had to talk to someone about how he was feeling, but there was only one person he could think of to talk to, one person who he knew had the same problem.

“Hello? Lauda-Hunt residence.” Niki’s clear voice came through the receiver. 

“Hi Niki, its Francois. Do you have a few minutes?” Francois asked.

“Yes I do, I don’t have to pick Lukas and Mathias up for a couple of hours.” 

“The thing is, I know that both you and James have dealt with uh…depression before, and I think I’m going through this, so I wanted to talk to you. Because, I guess I’m ashamed.” 

“You shouldn’t feel ashamed Francois. Depression can hit anyone, it’s not your fault. A lot of people live with it. What’s been going on?”

“I just, ever since we’ve moved to Scotland, I’ve just felt so down. My sleeping has been crazy. I can’t decide whether I wasn’t to eat a five-course meal, or stay far away from food, I have dark thoughts crossing my mind, and some days I think Jackie doesn’t love me. I just I don’t know what to do.”

“I think it may have something to do with the atmosphere there. It’s really gloomy that time of year right?”

“Oui.”

“And your house is all dark wood, like an old Scottish hunting lodge right?”

“Oui.” 

“I think, but you should probably consult an expert, that you’re suffering from Seasonal Depression. The weather can really affect your feelings. You may want to see someone, get on a mood stabilizer. It has done wonders for James, I had to get him there kicking and screaming, but he’s going and taking them. Also, maybe go on vacation for the Christmas break, a change of pace, maybe France or Spain or something.”

“That would probably be a good idea. Thank you Niki. I appreciate your help.”

“You’re welcome. Take care Francois, and don’t hesitate to call again.” 

Francois hung up, and walked to the living room, where Jackie sat reading a book. He sat down next to the scot, and motioned for him to close the book. Jackie did, and made eye-contact with Francois, giving him his full attention. 

“We’re going on vacation for Christmas.” Francois stated, taking Jackie’s hand in his. 

“Alright. May I ask why? Are James and Niki going or something?”

“No it’s just…Jackie I love you and I know how much you love this country, but I think this weather is affecting me mentally, and Niki agreed, and I want to be somewhere sunny and warm.” 

Jackie had a blank stare for a moment before replying. “Francois, we don’t have to live here. If it’s making you depressed we can move. I don’t want anything to happen to you. There are places where the sun shines all year around. I can always visit Scotland.”

“You would move for me?” 

“Of course, you’re the love of my life, I don’t want you to suffer. We can vacation this month, and give you time to decide on a place to live.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“I think it’s the other way around.”


End file.
